


Sherlock Holmes and the Consulting Patologist

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Secrets Beetween Dimensions Universe (SBD) [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance, SBD, SED Universe, Secrets Beetween Dimensions, Secrets Beetween Dimensions verse, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Sherlock miss his best friend and companion of adventures when John moves to Lawrence, Molly and Sherlock unravel a mystery that makes her to become his helper and the coexistence of the two will make them realize something that was always hidden.





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock Holmes was typing quickly and staring at the notebook screen as he answered a case that would be the last of the day that would solve. He didn't leave the house to solve some mystery had been months. He though it was almost seven and a half months. He didn't want to admit it, but he missed John a lot. The cases and mysteries didn't seem so interesting and were no longer the same without the company of his best friend. Maybe even the only one...

He stood up abruptly, his feet moving nervously as he shook his hair. He didn't understand why he had to leave like this. Were the doctor's and nurse's salaries insufficient to support a newborn? For him, John was never ambitious and not knowing the real reason why he actually went to Lawrence made Sherlock even more nervous. So he decided to talk to John, at least by e-mail he would respond. He sat down again at the table thinking about the words he would write.

"Dear John," he began.  
"I sincerely hope you are well and trying to adapt. You wouldn't have to go through this effort if I stayed here and made it a point. Anyway, you have no idea what you're missing out on here. True gems for your blog. At last, send my regards to Mary and little Rosamund. See you my friend,  
S.H. "

He sighed as he sent, trying to feel better, but nothing seemed to work. Who would have thought he would miss the Watsons so much? Even Rosie, his goddaughter, had already won his heart. The apartment doorbell rang, the awakening of his thoughts. He hoped it was a client, maybe the email would have cheered him a bit, since he'd like to settle something now. He walked down the hall and was surprised to see Molly Hooper at his door.

"Wow! I mean, good morning "Molly greeted and corrected "you don't look well, maybe I should come back another time?"

"No, don't be silly," he shook his head. "Come in, please. Sit Molly, what happened for you to come and see me?"

"Well, I brought you a case." She settled into John's chair. "A friend of mine, who knows my mother, is looking for you because of a renter."

"What's her name?" Sherlock asked, adjusting his robe.

"Mrs. Merrilow," she replied,"she lives in Saint Brixton,she has a pension, and one of the tenants has worried her a lot."

"Why?" The detective was more intrigued.

"Well, Merrilow suspects she'll try suicide," Molly explained. "Besides, she wanted someone trustworthy to tell her about something that happened to her."

"And you recommended me?" He raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I don't know anyone better to deal with something like that." She smiled.

"Thank you." He was really impressed "but when would you like me to go?"

"Wait, will you?" Molly was surprised.

"Why wouldn't I?" He was more surprised.

"Well, I don't see you at the Barts any more, and Lestrade said you've barely left the house," Molly began, explaining blandly, "I didn't think you'd want to go."

"I ..." Her voice left Sherlock somewhat bewildered, "I guess ... I've changed my mind, I'm going with you. Just wait until I change."

"Have you eaten anything today?" She asked worriedly.

"No, but we don't have time for this." He turned to answer.

"I'll make some breakfast," Molly decided determinedly, "and don't you dare refuse."

"Okay, you decide if we'll be late," he countered a bit grumpily.

"It seems so," she laughed as she began to prepare the meal.

In an inexplicable way, her laughter made him feel better.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock Holmes could have sat down at the breakfast table reluctantly but changed his mind as he tasted the meal Molly had prepared.

"Thank you." He thanked her, realizing that he hadn't used the small table for a long time.

After they called a cab, they waited in silence in front of Baker St. Inside the car, he began the conversation.

"Do you know anything else about the tenant?" He asked.

"Well, Mrs. Merrilow said that she is isolated, she doesn't leave the room for almost anything, but lately she seemed quieter than usual, " Molly explained.

"I just can't figure out why she wanted to call someone she trust." Sherlock clasped his hands under his chin. "Living like this, she committed a crime or fled the assailant, probably the second."

"We'll only know when we get there," she sighed.

"Molly I wanted to ask ..." He tried to get right to the point, but ended up failing for some reason he found unknown.

"What is it?" she said.

"Why did you think I wouldn't want to come?" He asked after a sigh.

"Because you have not left the house for a long time," she looked down, "I didn't think you'd leave because I asked."

"Well," she took him by surprise again, "I thought I'd better settle my last cases at home."

"Do you miss a helper on your adventures?" She gained courage and looked at him again. "You miss John, don't you?"

"Well, maybe." Sherlock decided to trust Molly as a friend. "Yes, I miss him, Mary and the goddaughter I may not even know right because she's going to grow away from me.

Despite the cool way Sherlock spoke, Molly managed to capture his feelings.

"I know you think showing feelings is useless," she said sweetly, but firmly, "but showing them doesn't make you less intelligent."

A little silence followed.

"Maybe make me less calculating," he countered.

"But who knows most perceptively," she mused.

The rest of the journey followed with other subjects such as the common mania of Mrs. Hudson and Mrs. Hooper. Sherlock was going to add his mother to the conversation as the cab pulled up in front of Mrs. Merrilow's house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has low graphic description of an injury and mentions of suicide.

A worried-looking lady appeared on the porch of the boarding house.

"Mrs. Merrilow I presume" Sherlock shaked her hand "I'm Sherlock Holmes, I came because of Mrs. Ronder."

"Oh, yes, I see that Miss. Hooper brought you Mr. Holmes," she breathed in relief, "come in please, she's waiting for you. "

Molly and Sherlock accompanied Mrs. Merrilow went up the stairs and stopped in one of the corridor rooms.

"Mrs. Ronder?" The owner of the boarding house asked after knocking on the door. "Mr. Holmes is here, please open."

No answer. Sherlock thought that maybe she needed some proof to believe he was there.

"Mrs. Ronder I'm Sherlock Holmes I came here to help you, please open the door" he asked polite but firm.

After a while the door opened, revealing a melancholy face, much of it hidden by a veil, bound by a cap and the hood of the sweatshirt that helped to hide everything.

"Come in, sir," the girl said sadly.

"Excuse me, I'd like my colleague to accompany me." He insisted on Molly's presence, which surprised her.

"This is Miss. Hooper?" Eugenia asked and Molly nodded. "You can come in."

They both came in and Mrs. Merrilow left them, to hear what Eugenia Ronder had to say.

"You must be wondering why my face is covered," she sighed. "I'll tell you everything from the start."

Mrs. Ronder narrated the story of an incident at a circus a few years ago, where she worked alongside her violent husband, whom she intended to leave to escape with Leonardo, another member of the circus. They planned together to kill Mr. Ronder incriminating the circus lion known as King of the Sahara. Unfortunately the lion escaped and severely injured her face. Leonardo had run away cowardly at this point, leaving her helpless.

As she listened to the story, Molly noted it all down, still managing to notice Sherlock's emotions and minimal reactions. When she needed to watch him, she was as perceptive as he was. Over the years, she was able to better control this ability. She discovered that there were times when he didn't deserve her credit and admiration. But even so, Molly still considered much Sherlock.

"Haven't you ever seen Leonardo again?" Sherlock asked, turning Molly's thoughts to the case.

"No," said Mme. Ronder replied "I discovered that he died drowned a few months ago."

-Accident? The detective asked again.

"Yes," the girl confirmed, "se ventured too far into the open sea. Well, Mr. Holmes, I entrusted my secret to you before I left, "she said regretfully.

"What?" He asked, even deducing the reason.

"I've lived an unhappy life here for a long time," Ronder explained. "Now that I've been avenged I can die in peace."

"Please don't do this." Molly took the lead once again astonishing Sherlock. "Why do you think your life is not worth more?"

"You till wonder Miss. Hooper?" Asked the girl bitterly, "I don't know if you would like to see the reason."

There was a tense moment of silence between the three of them. Then Eugenia Ronder decided to reveal her face to them. A large hole replacing the living flesh followed immediately after the line of the right eye reaching the line of the chin, the wound was part of her. That was enough to shock both Sherlock and Molly, even accustomed to seeing so many injuries. But that was in corpses.

"I'm so sorry." He took her word for her astonishment, since Molly didn't know what to say.

"I'm tired of living in hiding and having to live with grief," Eugenia Ronder said even more bitterly, "now I can die in peace, my secret is very trusting in your hands, Mr. Holmes."

"Please don't do this," Molly begged, holding her hands in a maternal way. "I know it's very difficult, what you've lost is impossible to recover, but you can count on uh ... with me, Mrs. Merrilow, I know it's not much, but you can count on us."

"You're very kind, Miss. Hooper" Eugenia tried to smile "but to me it's not worth it. At least I met the illustrious Sherlock Holmes of the newspapers and that blog."

"If you admire me, would you allow me to help you?" He stared into her eyes, ignoring the terrible wound.

"I don't think you can Mr. Holmes" Mrs. Ronder shook her head in dismay "I ... "

"I think the disregard of public health has hurt you enough to take your strength and whether you admit it or not, I know that if doctors restored your face you could be happy and restart your life, give it new meaning," he continued, "Come with me right now and I'll help you.!

His command was so energetic and convincing that Eugenia had to reconsider. Molly was still puzzled to see the cold detective so insistent on an act of kindness. He sent a message to Mycroft asking him to get a surgery. Meanwhile, Molly offered Eugenia a hug that she eventually accepted. In a matter of seconds, Anthea gave a positive response to Sherlock's message.

"Pack your bags Mrs. Ronder we don't have much time until the car gets here," he said cheerfully.

"Car? What car?" Eugenia was confused.

"You're going to come with me and Molly to London," Sherlock explained, "my brother has just arranged your surgery."

"Really?" The girl couldn't contain her tears. "I don't even know how to thank you, Mr, Holmes."

"I know, pack your bags," he said, "Molly, help her. I expect you with Mrs. Merrilow."

Molly watched him leave, still baffled by his attitude. While helping Eugenia, she thought with hope of the possibility of Sherlock becoming more human.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock, Molly, and Eugenia left St. Paxton in the car Mycroft ordered. They agreed that the girl would stay at the pathologist's house until the day of surgery. Eugenia went to pack her things and Sherlock left after saying goodbye to them. Before the detective left, Molly called.

"What is it Molly?" He said gently.

"I didn't understand why you did this or if there was any reason to do it," she sighed, still reflecting on her actions.

"Well, I could help her and she needed help so I helped," he said as if explaining a deduction.

"Sorry for the frankness," Molly sighed again, "but since when did you learn to do this?"

Some of her thoughts insulted her, "Don't ruin Molly Hooper, can not you see that if you keep scolding him like that, he's going to be that machine again?" Some of his thoughts said, "Why is she questioning so much if I've done a good thing?"

"I learned from the best." He smiled and kissed her cheek causing an effect that Molly was already hoping for and could not control "Thank you Molly."

"I thank you," she sighed, "for your kindness."

He smiled and then left her. As she stood at the door, Molly tried to organize her passionate, confused thoughts.

In a week of waiting, Molly was the ideal friend that Eugenia needed during all those years talking and consoling her whenever necessary. The car sent by Mycroft came for them on the day of the surgery and Sherlock found them at the clinic. He and Molly wished good luck to Eugenia, who was then prepared for the operating table. Molly and Sherlock waited together all the time. It was seven long hours. From time to time they would go out for coffee or something to eat nearby. They didn't talk much. Molly was still intrigued, but she began to settle for that nice change from Sherlock. She remembered his sincerity in John's wedding, it seemed as if Sherlock was now trying to demonstrate the feelings he had spoken of that day. Besides, she couldn't help but think of the sincerity she felt when she heard him talking in the phone call months ago.

He thought about explaining the surgery to Molly, but he was pretty sure she already knew everything.

"How much longer do you think it will be?" She broke the silence.

"I don't know," he glanced at his watch, "it's seven hours long."

"They'll tell us when it's over," Molly said.

They waited a little longer and a nurse told them that the surgery had ended successfully and they could visit Eugenia the next day. The next morning Eugenia Ronder smiled at Sherlock and Molly, grateful for everything they had done for her. The detective and pathologist smiled at her glee and admired her face. Instead of the horrible wound, there was a new reddish skin that would soon be like the rest of her face.

"I really don't know how to thank you." Eugenia tried to hold back her tears, but she couldn't. "Both ... you were ... so thoughtful ... I don't even think I deserve it."

"Oh ... don't say that." Molly took his hand. "Of course you deserve it."

"What you can do to thank us now is to enjoy your life, make lots of plans, move on, finally be happy," Sherlock advised, surprising Molly one more time.

"That's what I'm going to do, Mr. Holmes," Eugenia sighed, "you can be sure of that."

"Get in touch with me if you want to talk, I'll always be ready to listen to you," Molly said.

"Thank you, Molly, once again for everything." Eugenia smiled.

"Well, I'm leaving now," he warned, "I wish all the luck of the world, Mrs. Ronder, really."

Eugenia nodded as Sherlock left the room, Molly hugged her and left as well.

"That was very sweet of you Sherlock," she reached him.

"It was no big deal and you said that," he said, seeming to like the compliment.

"Good, I'm going home" her shyness returned "see you later."

Molly walked a few steps alone. Sherlock was watching her, thinking of the possibility of calling her to accompany him in his cases, not just once in a while, but always. In the midst of his uncertainty he wondered if it would be a good idea. His reluctant part gave in.

"Molly!" he called and she turned " What do you think of helping me in other cases?"

"Do you want me to be your blogger?" She asked cautiously.

"Not necessarily," he explained, "that blog was John's thing, I just wish you'd accompany me on my investigations."

And here was Molly Hooper in the situation she feared she would be. She didn't want to give in to Sherlock's whim, but part of her said she should be a close friend, he was needing a friend. So she decided that if she controlled her expectations she wouldn't be frustrated, she would be nothing less than her friend.

"I can accompany you, yes." Molly sighed and smiled to disguise. "You can call me when you find your next case."

"Good, thank you." He kissed her cheek. "Have a nice day."

And this time Molly watched him walk away, their hearts a little happier than normal.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock couldn't explain why, but as soon as he got home he wanted to tell John that he had finally come back to work. In fact, John didn't know that Sherlock had discouraged to investigate, but his desire to run after mysteries had returned. He didn't want to admit it, but it was because Molly had accepted his invitation. He ignored the last thought and sent his distant best friend the following message.

"Molly Hooper has taken your place, it's a shame.  
S. H. "

"What do you mean?" John promptly responded to his friend's delight.

"She'll accompany me in cases now," Sherlock answered the message.

"Really? That's great Sherlock! Since when? "John said.

Sherlock  
"Actually, I just asked"

John Watson  
"Good, she's always been your friend and you will be able to count on her companionship once again"

Sherlock  
"Do you still refer to my death? You understand why I had to hide from you and besides she was just being helpful "

John Watson  
"Okay, I just wanted to say I'm happy for you"  
"We'd better stop this discussion. Mary will think we're arguing like two old men "

Sherlock  
"I already stopped. See you later John. "

John Watson  
"See you later".

John's last message was a photo of 10-month-old Rosie, smeared with papaya. The image made Sherlock Holmes smile. He didn't know why, but he wanted to send the image to Molly.

"That's odd," he thought and ended up restraining himself, going to write another article for "The Science of Deduction."

The next day, Molly went to work and examined a body that had passed by the Scotland Yard coroners, including Philip Anderson. There was something intriguing about this case of that dead man whom Lestrade and his team hadn't yet uncovered. So the body was now under Molly's inquiry. She thought of calling Sherlock, but she didn't think so. She didn't consider herself a close friend of his to ask for something like that. She continued her examinations and notes when she received an unusual visit.

"Hi." Anderson nodded at her. "I came to get the results."

"Of course Officer Anderson," she replied, "just give me some time, I'm almost done."

Molly thought he would wait outside, but he watched her work in awkward silence.

"I don't understand what happened," Anderson said, thinking aloud. "I do not know what we're letting through, it's all signified that he was stabbed with a table knife, but ... why is not he still right?"

"Did you ask for Sherlock's help?" She took courage to ask.

"Yeah," he thought of an answer that did not deliver the desperation of the police. "We realize he's not walking around much.

"He's not leaving home for anything?" Molly was perceptive once more.

"Well, you're putting it on like that." Anderson shrugged.

"If I ..." she began, "I could get help from him ... would you accept it?"

Anderson hesitated to respond. He didn't want to sound so desperate.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to try." He gave up.

Molly removed the gloves from work, finished completing the autopsy data, and then called Sherlock.

"Molly? Is there a problem?" he answered.

"Uh ... no, I mean, not me," she said, "there's a body here being investigated by Scotland Yard and they're having trouble with the diagnosis. Do you think you could help us?"

"If Lestrade wanted my help, why didn't he ask?" Sherlock snorted.

"Well, the one who's asking for your help is Officer Anderson," she said.

"Really?" Sherlock replied "Well, tell him I'm going immediately."

"Okay, I'll tell him, good-bye," she hung up.

"So?" Anderson asked.

"He's coming," Molly replied.

Sherlock hurriedly got up and was happier than he wanted to admit. He was beginning to realize that re-investigating was doing him good. As soon as he reached the morgue, he smiled at Molly.

"How are you?" He turned serious when he saw Philip "Anderson, I heard you wanted my help."

"Well, Sherlock," he said, "we're having trouble with the autopsy of a stabbed body.

"It's right there." Molly pointed and Sherlock set to work.

"He was killed with scissors," concluded the consulting detective, "the way the cut was done and the wound's ends indicate that."

"How? I don't understand ... " murmured Anderson intrigued.

"I've already done an experiment like that," he said, thinking of insulting him but didn't.

"Of course," the coroner said hesitantly, "could you help us with the rest of the case?"

"I thought you would never ask," Sherlock laughed, sounding arrogant, but he was relieved. "Molly, if I need you I can call you, can't I?"

"Yes," she nodded, "as soon as I get out of here I can go."

"Sure, Anderson, tell me more about the case," Sherlock said, and the two men talked about the murder to Scotland Yard. Molly returned to work and couldn't disguise her happiness by seeing Sherlock happier.


	6. Chapter 6

The following week, Sherlock and Molly were engaged in resolving the crime that Lestrade had inflicted on them. One Wednesday night the two of them were on Baker St. gathering the information they had collected on the picture of the room.

"But if Rogers was killed because he knew more information, how did he get them?" Molly asked thoughtfully.

"The witnesses must have covered the deceased for some reason," Sherlock added with the answer, "we have to return to the Rogers tomorrow."

"Okay, I can go after work," she agreed. "Well, I think I'd better go, I'm getting hungry."

"Ah, Molly," Sherlock couldn't say why he was so suddenly nervous. "I ... I don't want to look loose or weird, but I have some things here ... I mean ... Mrs. Hudson shopped, I could help you cook something for us, what do you think?"

"Well" Molly was impressed and thought a little "it's nothing I wouldn't do when I got home and since I'm here, I don't see why not, in addition, it's been a while since we've eaten real home-cooked food."

"Okay, thank you." He smiled quickly and began to pack things in the kitchen.

Soon he and Molly had finished preparing the sauce and waited for the spaghetti to cook when Sherlock received a video call. He went and was pleased to see John, Mary, and little Rosie.

"Good evening, Sherlock," his best friend greeted him.

"Good evening," he replied. "Good to see you, Watsons.

"How are you Sherlock?" Mary smiled at him.

"Well," the detective replied, "a little busy with a case."

"Oh, sorry, are we disturbing?" John worried. "We can call you another time."

"No, I think I'm done for today," Sherlock smiled. "Besides, I have to enjoy every moment I have with my distant friends."

"Still resentful because we moved?" The doctor smiled crookedly, "now we are even with your death."

"Sherlock, dinner is served." Molly appeared on the screen with a tray of noodles "oh I didn't know you were talking to John, sorry."

"No, no problem, Molly," Sherlock said turning to her, not realizing the Watsons exchanged strange looks and then smiled.

"What is Molly doing in your apartment at this hour?" Mary asked with a laugh.

"She's helping me with the case," Sherlock replied, irritated bu her expression.

"Well, we'll leave you with your dinner," John scowled, as if to contain his laughter. "We'll talk to you tomorrow at the same time, okay?"

"Okay." Sherlock answered and waited for them to close the broadcast.

"They hung up because of me, didn't they?" "Molly felt bad about it "I'm sorry."

"It's all good, don't worry," he assured her.

They seated to eat. Molly couldn't stop thinking about how different Sherlock was. They had been working together for almost two months. He seemed to be more human. He exhibited frustration, courage, and joy over the mysteries. And at times he seemed genuinely worried about her. What did all this mean? She was, of course, in love with him and tried to balance her feelings so as not to suffer. Sherlock seemed to be her friend, but nothing more. She tried not to remember what he said in the phone call of a long time ago.

"Why did you invite me to dinner?" She broke the silence by being direct.

"Because you're my friend and friends often eat together," he said in his usual tone.

"But ..." Molly sighed, "you weren't like that."

"I know exactly what you mean," he looked into her eyes. "You have been kind, patient, and generous to me. You deserve me to reciprocate the same way."

"Thank you." She was a little surprised.

"I'm just being honest Molly, really." He smiled quickly and returned the meal.

Molly continued eating. The only other subject they talked about that night was the case they were solving. She said good-bye trying to ignore what had happened, on the way home. She wondered if Sherlock had really changed. She had to find a way to prove it.


	7. Chapter 7

By late afternoon the next day, Sherlock and Molly returned to the Rogers' house, seeking more information about the case they were investigating. They discovered a detail that helped them a great deal to uncover the reason the witnesses had covered Rogers. At night everyone returned to their house and just as John had promised, called Sherlock in video, this time alone.

"Sherlock," the doctor called, "good evening, how's it going?"

"As well as yesterday," his friend replied.

"And your dinner with Molly, how did it go?" John wanted to know.

"We ate and talked." Sherlock shrugged.

"But why did you eat together? Were you investigating late?" John was still trying to understand.

"Yeah," the detective rolled his eyes. "Before you get suspicious, she's my friend, what's the big deal, and what's the big deal of sharing a meal?"

"You don't fool me, my friend," Watson said, "you know what that means. Think a little genius."

"Ah ..." Sherlock finally realized, "you think I'm interested in her romantically, no John, I'm not!"

"Oh immediate denial!" John smiled "first symptom, think Sherlock, you are getting close of her more than usual, from what I understand, you don't understand the reason for this?"

"I'm trying to honor Molly's friendship for me," he said.

"Sherlock ..." John sighed. "You know the symptoms of what it's like to be in love, at least you've identified them in Irene Adler, so look for those symptoms of Molly and tell me   
what you found out."

"I'm sure it's going to be just friendship," his friend snapped back.

"Hey," John drawled, "I know you do'ot like to talk about it, but you still have the Sherrinford accident. I know what you said was true. Stop ignoring what you feel."

"I know," Sherlock quit, still sulking, "is that ... she deserves more, I asked her to ignore it for a while. I don't think what I'm doing now has to do with what I said there. It's just evidence of friendship."

"Just do what I asked for." John understood and smiled. "I'll wait, see you later."

"See you later" Holmes ended the broadcast.

"How ridiculous," thought Sherlock. "What does he mean by that? Maybe Molly is still in love with me, but I think she's got over it. Well, if I want to prove my point, let's think about John's hypothesis. "

He sat in the chair, clasped his hands together under his chin, and closed his eyes.

In a field with a house from the inside in the background, a cheerful little boy ran behind his dog. His curly hair fluttered in the wind. Suddenly he stopped and Sherlock looked at him. He felt sorry for the boy because he knew what was going to happen. The boy looked at the detective and smiled. That caught Sherlock by surprise. Then he saw that the smile was not for him. He looked back and saw Molly. She smiled at the detective and offered him a hug. Sherlock hesitated.

"There's nothing wrong with being human." Her voice echoed and a smile formed on his lips.

"But I'm insensitive, rude, cold, calculating," Sherlock said, "why do you still care about me? Why do you still have hope in me? I've let you down many times."

He then relived moments he remembered having passed with her, but he hadn't given them enough attention when he experienced them. Molly smiled at him and offered him coffee even though he didn't want to talk. He realized how kind she was. He saw her face again at the Christmas party. She did what he thought was silly. Demonstrate feelings. But that made him show his. His regret, and it wasn't so bad. He remembered how uncomfortable he had become when she became engaged and the relief when she broke the engagement. He saw her helping him again to fake his death. She was understanding and helpful. And even the scolding and the slaps on his face, somehow, were a good thing.   
When he said "I love you" under so much pressure, he felt in his heart that he was telling the truth, however much he didn't want to admit it. And when they started investigating together ... her presence made him feel good ...

"But it's because of me, Sherlock, that you saw your mistakes and fixed them," Molly replied after the reflections, "let me continue to guide you until you can walk alone."

"No, please," he felt a sudden desperation, "don't leave me alone, help me."

Molly replied with a tight embrace he didn't reject. He cried like a child. The little boy touched his shoulder. Sherlock turned and they exchanged a smile. The boy's smile was as he said, "Say it, there's no problem about it, this is the time." Sherlock looked into Molly's eyes. His dilated pupils reflected her eyes.

"I love you," Sherlock sighed.

The detective's eyes flicked open and he was in 221B again. To his anger, discontent, confusion, and restlessness, John was right.


	8. Chapter 8

As Sherlock pondered and dealt with his discovery, Molly received an unusual invitation. There was a small group of Anderson-led method of deduction called "Empty Hearse" (which were more for Sherlock fans) and they were thrilled when they learned that he had re-investigated after such a long time. As soon as they saw Molly standing next to Sherlock they went crazy to meet her and ask what it was like to work on the detective's side. Anderson called her to attend a meeting. So one Saturday morning, there she was in the coroner's apartment surrounded by curious teenagers. They all spoke at the same time, which left her slightly annoyed.

"All right, very well,everyone in their place," Anderson asked quietly, "please, this is our guest Molly Hooper, who has accompanied Sherlock Holmes in his cases. Please, one question at a time."

"Ms. Hooper I know it will look very conventional, but I think it's a relevant question to start the conversation" Wanda, one of the girls said.

"Good no problem," Molly replied, thinking she was very clever.

"Ok, how's it working with Mr. Holmes?" Wanda asked.

"Um ..." the pathologist mused, thinking of the answer, "it's fun! Interesting and ... sometimes Sherlock needs a little push to realize details that he's missing."

"Really?" One of the boys, Rupert asked curiously.

"Really it is, for example in our last case, that we are still working," she explained, "I had to raise the hypothesis of why the witnesses covered the victim."

"Can you tell us more about this case?" "Sara, another girl asked.

Molly then described all the progress of the case so far, and how Sherlock had done his best to unravel every detail. When she finished she was asked how it was when Sherlock called her to help him and accompany him. The question made Molly feel uncomfortable. The memory of the invitation, a sign that he was considering her enough to ask for her help, gave her hope. She sighed and said,

 "That was kind of him to think I could help, we've been friends for a long time now, so it was good for me."

Henry one of the boys asked one more question.

"Sherlock already noticed that you like him?"

"What?" Molly gave an involuntary shriek. "What do you mean?" 

"Of course you like him," Henry explained. "But has he noticed?"

Molly composed herself and was able to respond.

 "Yes, it's true and he already noticed," she said blandly with her eyes on the floor, "do you have any more questions? Because I have to go."

 "Well, thank you so much Molly for the visit." Anderson looked angry at Henry and prevented further embarrassment "you contributed a lot to our group."

"Good morning." She smiled and left shyly.

"Let's continue our discussion with the information Molly brought except the last part," the coroner warned.

The Empty Hearse meeting continued, with some of its members hoping that Sherlock and Molly's love would come true.


	9. Chapter 9

Sherlock paced over the floor, completely uneasy. He occasionally sat down, but his fingers drummed non-stop on the arms of the chair. He needed to tell Molly. He'd been honest enough with himself, admitting that he loved her. So now he had to be honest with her telling the truth, he realized he was ready to accept her feelings. But the great Sherlock Holmes was afraid of her reaction. Would je be rejected? Did she still like him? He had to find out. One way or another. But he decided that it would be best in the most subjective way possible. In a way Molly doesn't notice. But deep down she wanted him to notice. So that was how it was to be in love. It was a little irritating to Sherlock.

The doorbell rang making him focus his thoughts on the present. Because he was very restless, he was able to walk to the door of the building.

"Molly?" he said in surprise, "you left early from work and came straight here to take the latest evidence from the Rogers case."

"Yeah, you said everything I was going to say," she managed to smile, "so you're ready to go?"

 "Of course I'll just get ready," he said, and left soon.

They got in a cab as they usually did and followed the drive to Scotland Yard in silence.

 "Why are you so thoughtful, Sherlock?" Is something bothering you? "Molly asked.

"No, well ..." he stumbled over the words abnormally "you're right, but ... I don"t know if I can tell you, at least not now ... I'm still thinking how to tell."

"Is it something very serious?" She was surprised at his sincerity. "Are you okay?"

"There is the possibility of seriousness," he said quietly, "but not to be. There are two parts to the game and both have to agree so that ... whatever the outcome is."

"This must be very serious," Molly said worriedly, "to make you so confused."

He closed his mouth and turned around to face the window.

At Scotland Yard, Lestrade received the file and soon Sherlock and Molly left waiting for another case to appear.

"Looks like we're out for today," Molly commented on the way home.

"Yes" Sherlock desperately wanted to ask her to stay with him but Molly looked exhausted "you can go home if you want."

"Will you let me know if a new case appears?" She asked.

"Of course," he smiled, "but I'll understand if you want to rest or have some time just for you."

"Really?" Molly was surprised, "but I like to investigate with you, even with exhaustion."

"Thank you Molly, but I worry about you too and I understand you," he said a little emotionally.

Molly noticed. When she got out of the cab and went into her house, she thought that was the proof she needed. Sherlock Holmes gave her some of his care and concern without any obligation, for no apparent reason. He genuinely showed kindness. Oh if he loved her like she still loved him, if she'd really changed as she'd thought, Molly would be willing to give him a chance.

Arriving home, Sherlock received a message from John.

John Watson  
"How is it going?"

Sherlock  
"Shouldn't you be working?"

John Watson  
 "The clinic is standing now, I'm worried about you, how are things with Molly? I was right?"

Sherlock  
 "I hate to admit it, but you're right, I'm just trying to figure out how to tell her, do you think she'd reject me?"

John Watson  
 "Oh ... tell me I'm not dreaming, oh no ... wait."

In Lawrence John laughed like a fool. Lucky for him the workshop was empty. Sherlock in London rolled his eyes.

John Watson  
"I just tell you that when the right time comes, be sincere and always strive never to hurt her feelings"

Sherlock  
"Right. I think I can. "

John Watson  
 "I know you do. I wish you all good in the world, my friend, I have to go now."

Sherlock  
"See you"

Sherlock then decided to take a deep breath and follow his friend's advice. So many times he had spoken in front of everyone what was on his mind so to speak to Molly the truth wouldn't be so difficult. So he hoped.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning while Sherlock was checking his emails and the blog to see if he had any clients to attend to, he received a message from Mycroft.

Mycroft  
 "I need you tonight"

Sherlock  
 "What is it?"

Mycroft  
 "There is a suspicion that we have a spy infiltrating a charity event. I need you to check this out for me."

Sherlock  
 "Is there no agent available?"

Mycroft  
 "Don't be slow little brother, why would I ask for your help?"

Sherlock  
 "You decided to investigate on your own because of a guess, it's not official, so you need me on the field"

Mycroft  
 "Saturday London Eye 8pm You need a disguise and a escort. Molly will love to go with you"

Sherlock  
 "Maybe she won't even go with me anyway, I will do you this favor to you my brother"

Mycroft  
I doubt very much, don't be a dumb genius I expect you in London Eye "

Sherlock  
 "Simple for you to say it"

Sherlock then ended the conversation, but inside he was content to go out with Molly. He ran to send a message to her.

Sherlock  
 "Hi Mycroft wants us to investigate a suspicion of espionage in the London Eye on Saturday at 8 pm We need to decide on the disguises"

 Molly Hooper  
"Well, I don't know if I can pretend to be somebody else. I wasn't a good actress in the school plays."

Sherlock  
 "Don't worry I'll be there at 5:00 p.m. to go over the plan. You will do well"

After sending the message he wondered if Molly would realize how anxious he was. To his relief and according to his knowledge, by the way he typed, Molly would only notice the message information.

When Saturday arrived, Sherlock was promptly at the doors of Molly's apartment.

"Oh, I didn't expect you to come now," she said.

"I arrived on time," he smiled proudly of himself.

"Well, what do you have in mind?" Molly asked as she served tea to hm, even knowing he would refuse to eat while working.

"Well, we'd be a couple of Washington diplomats," he explained.

"American?" "Molly worried "but what about my accent? I know you can do an American accent but I can't ..."

"Don't worry," he said, "I thought if diplomat Charles Eliott had a British wife, it would be easier to believe in the bond he has with England."

"But Sherlock ..." she sighed and part of him was worried about what she was thinking of his plan "Don't you think ... uncomfortable for you ... to pretend to have a wife?"

"Well I ..." he hesitated for a second significantly "I thought that for you to be my friend and understand the importance of the investigation you would understand and I'd like to have your help because I trust you."

"Thank you." Molly sighed as the compliment caught her by surprise.

"Well Molly," he returned secretly glad she was grateful, "we'll be Charles and Katherine Eliott on a visit to the London Eye Rights Meeting. We met during our Oxford study season.   
You moved here to study languages and helped me at the beginning of my modest career. I was appointed by Mr. Mycroft Holmes as representative of my country's ideals at the Meeting. Do you understand everything? Do you have any question?"

"No, I think I understood everything," she nodded, "I'm ready to be Katherine Eliott."

"Okay." He smiled quickly. "Just wait till I get ready, and then we'll go to the London Eye."

 "Okay," Molly replied, and while Sherlock moved into the bathroom, she shifted into her bedroom.

She wore a simple flowery dress with an orange blazer and slippers. Sherlock wore a gray suit with a brown coat. On his face he had a fake beard and his hair was completely unkempt. Molly couldn't help but giggle, even softly.

"I really needed to get my hair lined up," he remarked, realizing the reason for his grace.

"I can handle that with some gel," she offered, and with his consent she brushed his curls back.

"Are you ready Katherine?" He stood up quickly.

 "Yes Charles" Molly answered and they got into the car Mycroft left for them, heading for the London Eye.


	11. Chapter 11

Across the street from the London Eye chairs were tidy in front of a palanque. There were security guards surrounding the site. Due to credentials Mycroft had arranged, Sherlock and Molly sat in one of the places reserved for the authorities.

 "What do we do?" She asked for instructions.

"We wait for the speech to end," he said, "and they'll all say hello and then we'll walk among them and look for a suspect."

At the end of the speech Sherlock immediately stood up and Molly accepted the arm he offered her. His eyes rummaged through everything and everyone as he walked. Molly noticed a teenager who had nothing to do with the environment. From his deductions, Sherlock saw that he was a suspect. With a quick glance between them, they both followed the young man.

They watched the young man take one of the seats on the Ferris wheel, and Sherlock followed without hesitation with a worried Molly in pursuit.  
Even without being able to see him, they kept paying attention to see when the teenager would come down from the attraction.

"Okay, that was not in the plans," Molly commented.

"No, this unforeseen gives us time to summarize everything I've discovered so far," he replied, smiling excitedly, "the spy's beautiful strategy of using a boy, but the insightful and thoughtful way he looked at British dignitaries beyond a volume under the coat. It's small, but noticeable to my watchful eyes, a last-generation, typical spy tape recorder."

"Okay, but you should think about how we're going to stop him," she snapped.

"I'm still working on it," he grimaced, "I'd really like it if you'd help me."

"Well ..." Molly wondered if Sherlock asked for help, "can't you try to hit his wallet and take the tape recorder?"

"It's simple, but effective," he admitted. "Let's take advantage of his inexperience."

Seven minutes of silence followed. So even at an inappropriate time, she decided to ask the question that was bothering her so much.

"What's really the important thing you were going to tell me?" She snapped.

 "I ..." Sherlock hesitated, "I can1t tell you now, this is not the right time."

"As far as I'm concerned, I have the right to know now," she said calmly but firmly.

"All right," he agreed, and after sighing, he looked into her eyes. "Molly Hooper, you're a very important person to me. I really like your company, your comments, your snitches and even your scolding. I once studied how you react when you are in love. And as much as at first I reluctantly admitted, I saw all the reactions and behaviors in me. For your cause. Molly, now I'm sure I love you, I can see clearly and I accept that, but I don1t want to hurt your feelings. If you want to give me a chance to prove that I'm telling the truth, I'll take it."

"Seriously?" Molly began slowly hyperventilating. "Please don't lie to me or say it's part of the disguise because it seemed so true."

"I swear from the heart that I'm being truthful" a tear fell from Sherlock's face involuntarily "I'm not lying I'm being honest, believe me please."

Molly noticed the tear. It was too incredible to believe, but that little tear added to her certainty. She took courage and kissed him. He kissed her back.

"I love you too, Sherlock," she said, her eyes closed. "I've always loved you and I'm willing to give you the chance you asked for."

All Molly's doubts about his feelings disappeared. They held hands and celebrated the contract they made silently. Molly was surprised when Sherlock pulled her hand out of the London Eye as their suspect stepped off the ferris wheel.


	12. Chapter 12

Sherlock managed to overtake the young man and abruptly stopped in front of him.

"Hamish," the detective said, "what are you doing on the street? I told you to stay at the hotel, my son!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I think you're mistaking me for someone," said the frightened young man.

"Of course not!" Sherlock snapped at the character. "Do not you think I would recognize my own son?"

"Charles!" Molly understood the move. "Sorry, my boy, I think my husband had too much to drink."

"I'm sober, Katherine," the detective exclaimed. "Hamish are you okay? If anyone dared touch the son of the Washington diplomat they will see ..."

Sherlock hugged the boy and Molly struggled to separate them. As soon as the boy got out of his grip, he ran off.

"Go back to the Hamish hotel!" He screamed as the boy continued to run. He bent to pick up the tape recorder. He smiled at Molly showing his reward.

"How?" She asked.

"During the hug I pressed right where he was carrying the recorder" Sherlock explained "come on, we have to go before he flees, Mycroft is waiting for us."

They walked silently to the meeting point and Molly watched the brothers talking, thinking about what had happened. It seemed that Sherlock really loved her. The decision of their relationship was in her hands.

"You're different," Mycroft remarked.

"No, what?" Sherlock said irritably.

"You fell in love with the pathologist?" The older man laughed. "Frankly Sherlock, you and feelings. I knew you weren't pretending."

"Well, I have them, I always had them and I show them, I have always been the emotional one, haven't I? Can I go now?" The younger one countered.

"Yes, you can, my brother," Mycroft said arrogantly, "but she's a good choice."

Sherlock only made a facial expression that said he had finally beaten his brother.

"I'm going home," Molly said defending herself, subjectively asking for some time to think "see you tomorrow."

Sherlock couldn't hide his disappointment.

"Good night," he sighed.

They both went back home thinking about what had happened. He could no longer deny that he was eager for an answer. She couldn't ignore the conflict between reason and emotion. Yes, Molly wanted to be his girlfriend or even Sherlock Holmes's wife, but she was afraid he would hurt her. Then she reflected in each of his gestures, each of his words. That freaking phone call. And the kiss. Everything meant so much. Then she made her decision.


	13. Chapter 13

Molly got up and went to work normally. Her answer to Sherlock was ready, but she didn't know how to tell it. Despite believing him, and having heard his whole statement, she still didn't know how to act. She didn't want any more disappointment. But that was the opportunity she'd been waiting for years. She would have to take the risk. But if she could explain all these points to Sherlock, their relationship would work.

Near lunch there was the infamous detective asking her to see a body that involved a new case. He tried to stand firm, not showing how apprehensive he was inside. This morning all he wanted to hear was a positive response from Molly.

"I meant to call you to investigate the new case," he said, "is that I just got it."

"Yeah, I get it," she tried to control herself, she managed to think fast about how she would talk to him "Sherlock, I-can I talk to you at lunch? You could ... explain the new case to me."

"Of course," he replied, happier than he wanted to show.

"Actually ..." she sighed, unable to keep what she wanted to say. "Do you have a minute now? I wanted to ... I need to answer your question from last night now."

"All right," Sherlock swallowed.

"I really believe you," Molly looked into his blue eyes. "I really think you love me and I ... I always loved you, I never stopped loving just lowering my expectations over time but ... what I saying is that I'm afraid Sherlock that you're going to hurt me."

"I keep what I said yesterday," he replied, "I won't do it."

 "So ... let's just say," she went on, "we had a relationship, there are things I think you should learn so that both of us can work out our relationship."

"Molly, now I know how a relationship works," he sighed, "but I confess I'm willing to learn every moment with you."

"Okay." Molly sighed again, this time with her eyes closed. "I love you Sherlock Holmes and I accept to be your girlfriend."

She stared at him, waiting for him to speak. Sherlock studied in seconds the symptoms of love. Heart racing, growing anxiety, feeling good to be near her, pupils dilated. He noticed the same things in Molly at that moment. He kissed her then, as if to say thank you.

"Thank you, Molly," he insisted, "thank you so much, I love you."

He was so happy he didn't even recognize himself, but damn it! He had finally declared himself and been accepted by the woman he loved. Sherlock kissed her cheeks.

 "I'll meet you at lunch," she managed to say after all, as pleased as he was.

Late in the afternoon after Sherlock and Molly had settled another case, they returned to Baker St. for dinner.

"Molly darling, I thought you weren't going to have dinner with us," said Mrs. Hudson surprised but already accustomed to his meetings.

"Oh, Mrs. Hudson," Sherlock interrupted, "I'd like to cook for myself and Molly today."

 "Are you all right, Sherlock?" His landlady was frightened. "Why would you do that?"

"Maybe I have to clarify something," he straightened up. "Molly is my girlfriend now."

"What?" Martha sat down in the nearest armchair, "but ... I know that John got married but..."

"Mrs. Hudson keep yourself together, please. "Sherlock touched her shoulders." I found out I love Molly and she loves me and we're in a relationship naturally."

"Well, that's wonderful, anyway." The landlady recovered from the shock and stood up. "I wish you have more lucky than us Molly".

She hugged Molly and Sherlock, leaving them alone, still slightly dazed.


	14. Chapter 14

From there they continued their routines as consultant detectives and their usual dinners, but Sherlock and Molly were building a relationship together. He learned to share his deepest emotions with her, counting on her advice and understanding. She learned to see his worth and qualities and to accept his comfort and support.  
A week after they started dating, they were dining quietly at 221b when Sherlock remembered one thing.

"What is it?" Molly asked as he stood up.

"There's someone who wants to talk to us now." Sherlock opened the notebook under the desk and the screen showed John, Mary and Rosie on the screen directly from Kansas.

"Hi Sherlock, how are you?" Mary greeted him.

"Good." He smiled brightly.

"Molly!" John noticed "it's so good to see you there, it's good that you're there."

"There's something I want to tell you, we, I mean." Sherlock was clearly excited.

"Tell us, you're going to kill us with curiosity," Mary laughed.

"Me and Molly have been dating for a week," he said.

"No!" Mary gave a huge sigh and laughed. "Is this serious?"

 "Ah, my friend is so good to hear that," John laughed too. "I knew you could do it.

"How did he knows that?" Molly turned to her boyfriend.

"John knew I loved you and he gave me some advice," Sherlock replied, obviously.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mary demanded of John.

"Oh, it was a secret of best friends," John shrugged, "and besides, it was good to see the great Sherlock Holmes indecisive and confused."

The women ended up laughing at what John said.

"But really," the doctor resumed, "I'm very happy for you."

"And that's why we're not going to ruin your dinner any more," Mary smiled excitedly, "let us know all the news."

"Oh, one more thing Molly" John said "if he does something wrong, don't hesitate to let me know."

"Honest John," Sherlock complained.

"I warn you, yes," Molly laughed, "but I don't think I'm going to need you, your friend is behaving well."

 "But the lucky one is him," the doctor said, laughing, "I need to go now, see you later."

"Bye, John" Sherlock said rather harshly, but still smiled.

Molly was still laughing after he shut down the computer.

"What is it?" Her boyfriend asked.

"That all sounds oddly good," she replied.

"I have to agree with you, my dear." He kissed her.

Six months and four weeks passed. It was still a shock to see that Sherlock Holmes had a girlfriend. But those closest to him were happy. Especially for Molly, because they saw that his love was sincere. And she more than anyone deserved to be reciprocated.

One day as they walked together, Sherlock suddenly changed the subject. 

"If I'm not mistaken, today marks 6 months and 4 weeks and 3 days we're dating," he declared.

"I think that's right," Molly replied thoughtfully. "I counted the 6 months at least."

"Yeah and I don't know if you agree." He stopped walking and looked at her. "But 6 months is enough to understand how a relationship works."

"It is and I can tell you learned very well," she smiled.

"Molly" Sherlock took her hands "I had time to consider all the pros and cons of sharing a life with someone then ..."

She took a deep breath trying not to delude herself into what she was thinking would happen. Molly watched him kneel and tried to stand firm.

"Margareth Betany Hooper" Sherlock resumed looking at her from the ground "Would you marry me?"

"Oh my God!" She couldn't help shouting, "Yes, yes, Sherlock, yes, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, I will marry you."

He rose abruptly and hugged her in a way that he didn't want to leave her ever again.

"I love you," he said with conviction and emotion and kissed her in surprise.

Molly wanted to say the same, and her mind did a double job to believe what was happening.


	15. Chapter 15

In Lawrence, Kansas, John Watson opened his e-mail and almost jumped out of his chair when he saw the last one.

"Mary," he called cheerfully, "do you think we can make a quick trip to London?"

"Why?" She asked as she went to meet him. "What happened?"

"Sherlock invited us to be his wedding best man and maid of honor," John said in amazement.

"So he's really going to marry Molly?" She clapped her hands. "That's incredible! Answer him now, tell him we'll be there on the big day."

John promptly answered Sherlock's e-mail.

"With the greatest pleasure I will be the best man of my best friend"

The ceremony was held in the backyard of Sherlock's parents' house, with very few guests, since the bride and groom had few friends. Votes were quick and direct and Molly's were easier to understand. She said that her patience had been rewarded that day and that she saw the heart of the man that everyone thought heartless.

Sherlock's vows were as peculiar as him. He said that Molly was at first like a light that bothered the peaceful darkness around him, which hid him from everything and everyone. The light, he explained, at first troubles the sight accustomed to the dark, but over time, one notices the good things that light brings. You can see good things around you that have previously gone unnoticed. Then you get to the point where you can't live without the light and you have to keep it forever with you. It was what Sherlock was doing that day.

Shortly after dinner John was invited to speak.

"Well," he cleared his throat "first of all I'd like to say that I never thought I'd be here, I mean, at my friend Sherlock Holmes's wedding. You all know how he is and know him very well, but deep down in my heart, I had hope that that machine had feelings."

He laughed a little.

"And in time I realized Sherlock had a heart," John resumed, "since he's shown me this a few times. And my friend, my best friend, I am extremely happy for you. Molly" she looked at him "you've always been an excellent friend, always kind, willing to help and lucky because my friend will take care of you. I know how committed he is. And I know you're going to take care of him always, even when he gets on your nerves, take care of him. And if you need us, Mary and I will always be here for you, no matter the distance."

This time Sherlock understood that the claps that followed were a cue to hug his friend. Mary also hugged the bride and groom.

That night Sherlock and Molly danced like no one else, like the excellent dancers they were and at another time, Sherlock danced with little Rosie. Molly watched them and thought that perhaps, very soon she would see that scene repeat itself, but with their future son or daughter. Part of her still couldn't believe that all this was real and the other part of her was willing to live a new life, happy as she had always dreamed, even sometimes thinking it was impossible.

Sherlock then looked at her and thought that even though he was a fool to take so long to realize that Molly was the love of his life, he was glad to have noticed it in time. Together they were ready to live a new life. Strange to some, but perfect to them.

Eventually John Mary and Rosie returned to Lawrence and Sherlock and Molly went to Baker St. 221b, they would make the apartment their home. His routine continued the same from work and cases. Sometimes he feared that Moriarty would resurface and do something, but everything indicated that he was really dead. At least there were no rumors of it. People still thought Sherlock was cool and calculating, but in rare moments he showed his kindness and sympathy. And other people thought Molly was crazy or was being fooled into having a husband like him. She didn't care, just smile.

The years went by and they both thought their life was great when 6 years after their wedding came a surprise. Molly was pregnant with a girl. Sherlock secretly panicked. The robot, machine, insensitive, would be the father of a daughter.

 "Don't worry." Molly touched his face after telling the news. "It's okay, you'll do well, I'm living proof of how you can handle someone."

"That's it," he sighed, "wonderful Molly! Really, it's totally incredible and I swear to protect our child from all evil."

Molly went into labor when Sherlock returned from a settled case in Cambridge. He had agreed with her not to accept any case when she was near having the baby.  
But she herself asked him to investigate, seeing the importance of the case and his excitement in wanting to solve it. He was part pleased part worried. He arrived in time to accompany his daughter's arrival into the world.

Emily Johana Hooper Holmes. Her middle name was a tribute to her father's best friend. Sherlock and Molly chose John and Mary to be their daughter's godparents. John replied in an email he felt honored. Sherlock even noticed in the email that his friend looked sad and shaken, but decided not to press him to tell what was happening.

Emily was a girl very much like her father. She had a shrewdness and audacity that sometimes alienated other children. Sherlock tried to console her but he saw himself on her. The same things that he spent as a child his daughter also passed. But Emily had a sweetness inherited from Molly with anyone who was kind to her. Molly's advice was to always be who you are, and don't care about others. The opinion of others wasn't the absolute truth about who you were. But Emily had two good friends. Victor Marshall and Rosie Watson.

Despite being somewhat lonely, Emily has always been very dear to her parents, Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson and Uncle Mycroft, who spoiled her.

Victor was practically her cousin, Uncle Myc helped raising him. Emily met him when she was ten. As for Rosie, she talked a few times over a video call and messages, when her godfather talked to her father. Emily had never seen her godmother and when she asked, her parents didn't know the answer. Rosie and Emily sometimes talked to each other. She wondered why Rosie had said she didn't have time to talk.

Emily was an only child until the age of 14, when to the surprise of her family, her mother became pregnant. Molly and Sherlock were as excited as the first time they had a child. This time they had a boy, Hamish William Hooper Holmes. The first name was a tribute to John and a joke he had made so long ago. Molly made sure the middle name was a tribute to Sherlock. He was different from his sister. More spontaneous, smiling, humorous and observant, with a great interest in experiments and anatomy. Sometimes Hamish made strange comments that made people walk away from him. It made him sad, but he had his older sister to console him and help him. The two became fans of super heroes and exchanged ideas and excitement about them.

In routine nights of silence and contemplation, Sherlock would sit in his old armchair and watch his family. Molly was dozing on the couch with Emily and Hamish nested in her lap. The detective smiled and felt grateful for giving in to his feelings. Sometimes he feared that something bad would happen to them because of his enemies. He hadn't heard of Moriarty for nearly 20 years, but he still haunted his thoughts. No matter the risk, Sherlock would do anything to protect Molly, Emily, and Hamish. He realized that no case, vice or crime was greater than his family and that didn't make him feel weaker or fragile, on the contrary, his family was his source of joy and peace. The detective smiled once more at his children and his pathologist, the image resting in his mental palace, while the Holmes rested in their Home Sweet Home, 221b Baker St.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of the story, thank you for reading.


End file.
